


A Valley Full of Love

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: On a visit to Rivendell, Bilbo gets to know Elrond a little better.





	A Valley Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



Rounding a corner, Bilbo suddenly came out onto a wide terrace set over a waterfall. "Oh!" he gasped, half tempted to spring back a little. Imladris was still full of mystery, even though this was his fourth visit now since the Quest of Erebor. 

But the waterfall was beautiful, so little by little he edged out onto the terrace itself, watching the sunlight catch in a thousand facets of the spray. So absorbed was he that at first he did not notice that he wasn't alone. After a moment, a soft noise, as of rustling garments, alerted him, and he turned to see his host sitting quietly, hands folded before him, on a cushioned bench a few steps away. 

"Master Elrond!" Bilbo said. "I did not mean to intrude." He gave a short bow. "Your home is so very charming and restful that at times I forget myself!" He paused, giving Elrond a closer look. It was clear that he had come there out of some grief or weariness, for the look on his face was sombre and sorrowful. He stepped closer. "I don't know that it might do you some good to tell an old hobbit your troubles, for it's plain to see you grieve, and I'm sorry for that." 

Elrond bent his head in acquiescence, and forced a smile. "Master Bilbo, you are very kind. Truth be told, I grieve for my wife. She sailed Oversea many years ago, and at times I miss her deeply."

Bilbo walked over to the bench where Elrond was sitting, and sat down beside him, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "But you will see her again one day, when you sail Oversea yourself."

"I will," Elrond said. "Yet there is little comfort in that, when I miss her presence now. At times like these, it seems that everyone leaves me eventually, and I will be alone altogether one day." His tone was low and calm, or the words might have been called bitter. Instead they were resigned. 

"Everyone leaves you?" Bilbo sounded confused. "Master Elrond, you have an entire Valley full of those who love you, and no doubt many more besides in the wide world." 

Elrond's eyes widened and he took a deep breath, straightening up. He looked as though he had been very gently slapped. "Forgive my self-pity! I do not often indulge in it."

Bilbo looked abashed. "Forgive _me_ if I spoke out of turn!" He paused, looking out at the waterfall for a moment. "This Valley is such a beautiful place," he said quietly, almost as if to himself. Then he looked up at Elrond. "Those who have loved you but are gone, are not gone because they ceased to love you, you know?" he said. "They love you still. That holds true for Men and Elves, Elrond Half-Elven."

Elrond blinked. "I have never thought about it quite that way," he said. "But you are right. And all of them had their own choices, their own problems, their own lives. They are not to blame for not choosing to stay with me, when in most cases that would have been the impossible, and in some, the wrong, choice." 

Bilbo nodded in quiet agreement, and Elrond settled back against the bench, looking out at the waterfall himself. "It is beautiful here," he said after a short comfortable silence. Far below in the Valley, the sound of singing rose up, interspersed with laughter, and Elrond smiled to hear it.


End file.
